


可鲁贝洛斯

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Summary: abo关键词:妓洁癖勿入如有不适请及时退出
Relationships: 璇慧
Kudos: 7





	可鲁贝洛斯

缓缓转动的迪斯科灯球投射出迷幻的灯光，把这个小小的夜店照得仿佛一个魔窟。还没到午夜的开店就有人提前上门来了。

"啊......啊..."

女Alpha用力挺动着腰身，粗大的腺体在狭窄的腔道里一进一出。这个时间本该在台上热舞的舞女被拦在了台下，靠着吧台柜被打开了双腿。她的短裤被扒下来扔在一边，就像随手扔个垃圾一样随意。性感的长筒靴包裹着修长的小腿，常年练舞原本有力的双腿在Alpha手中无力地被摆弄着。

段艺璇比平常更为隐忍，来要债的女Alpha也是她的常客。店里经营出了些问题，借的钱没还上，没有提前告知段艺璇就被推了出去给急着要债的客人泄泄火气。叫得怎么没有以前骚了，女Alpha的征服欲上来了。

段艺璇坚挺的腺体上沾满了亮晶晶的汁液，女Alpha更加粗暴地撸动起段艺璇的腺体，红肿的龟头被挤压揉搓不断溢出透明的液体。段艺璇也是个Alpha，来找她的人什么性别的都有。

被女Alpha随意把玩的腺体让她想起了电玩城里的游戏机摇杆。

Alpha的腺体从退化的生殖腔抽出，她一手环绕住段艺璇的腿弯，蛮横地插进了更为娇嫩脆弱的肛口。段艺璇哼哧一声，女Alpha得意地笑了，腰身赶忙用力抽动起来，身后的柜台被哐哐撞击着。

半个多小时后，段艺璇大汗淋漓地瘫坐在湿漉漉的地上。终于走了。

"你没事吧？"

胡晓慧从吧台后面走了出来，手里拿了包抽纸给段艺璇递了过去。

"今天开不了门了。"

店里到现在也就她们两个人，段艺璇切切实实被她那老板阴了一把。躲过了今晚，希望明天不要再拿她挡刀了，段艺璇也不干的。

"那你明天有空吗？"

"我就问你哪来的钱啊？别告诉我是从你爸妈钱包里偷的，我可要不起啊。"

段艺璇抽出了几张纸巾专心低着头给自己抹干净那些黏腻的体液。

"这你就放心吧，我自己工作赚的，我家旁边的发廊，我做了好几天。"

段艺璇满脸震惊地看向了胡晓慧。为了嫖个Alpha不至于先把自己卖了吧。

"正经发廊剪头发的，你想什么啊你，谁会在自己家旁边做这个。"

被胡晓慧捡起的短裤丢在了段艺璇的裆部。

"一句话这活你到底是干还是不干？"

送上门来的钱，段艺璇哪里会白白放她走掉。

段艺璇今晚就只有这一个客人了，还是个香香软软的小Omega再舒服不过了。

"你洗完澡把这个换上。"

胡晓慧手上提着的纸袋子里装着一件连体睡衣。段艺璇没看错的话这应该是魔卡少女樱里的小可。黄色的睡衣跟着一个小尾巴，背后还有个小翅膀。

睡衣很合身。段艺璇从浴室走出来的时候胡晓慧正趴在那张双人大床上玩着手机，嘴里还叼着根棒棒糖。

"挺适合你的。"

胡晓慧抬起头，要开始做正事了，一口咬碎了嘴里融化成小球的棒棒糖，手机屏幕的亮光熄灭了。

"只是还差点什么。"

胡晓慧下了床，手插进她白色睡裙的兜里拿出几根五颜六色的小皮筋给段艺璇绑上了个双马尾。胡晓慧可真会给她打扮，就差没给她头上来几个彩色的发夹了。

"这就对了。"

胡晓慧把糖棒子扔进了床边的垃圾桶。

"你想怎么做。"

段艺璇才刚问，她睡衣下方的一颗扣子就被解开了，拨开柔软的布料，胡晓慧的手指伸了进去。软趴趴的腺体被她从睡衣的开口拿了出来。一下就摸到了，段艺璇身上只穿了胡晓慧给的睡衣。

"操我呗。"

低着头的胡晓慧看了眼段艺璇，手上还抓着变硬的腺体。她蹲下身子小口含住了肉棒的头部，尝了尝味道，没她的棒棒糖好吃。

...

段艺璇压在胡晓慧身后，手揉捏着她的前胸，裙子的下摆被掀开到了腰上。胡晓慧微微喘息，肿胀的肉棒贴着她的臀部蹭来蹭去，段艺璇的手指隔着内裤按压起湿濡的花朵。

"我吃过药了。"

胡晓慧拦住了想去拿床头柜上放着的避孕套的段艺璇。

"不行你就不怕得病。"

"吃都吃过了。"

胡晓慧小声抱怨着。

...

胡晓慧还在和前任交往的时候就追过段艺璇一段时间，那时候没追到现在就睡到了，做爱远比谈恋爱来得容易。后面她和她男朋友也分了，这段禁忌的恋情也早就不了了之了。

床铺剧烈摇晃着，段艺璇插了进来，胡晓慧脖子后面敏感的腺体被她的小虎牙狠狠磨着却迟迟不把清凉的信息素注入进来。小内裤被撩到一边，肉棒的每一次抽插都会摩擦着湿哒哒的布料。

不同于对待那种大龄空虚寂寞阿姨的温柔体贴，段艺璇对待胡晓慧就是那种霸道专制，粗鲁了不少，换那些阿姨可是会得到差评的。一开始段艺璇也去摸不清胡晓慧喜欢什么，现在她蒙对了，胡晓慧喜欢她这样。

"姐姐猛不猛啊？" 

"嗯..."

段艺璇撕磨着胡晓慧的耳垂，一手揉动着她丰满的乳房，下身还在一下一下持续不断挺进胡晓慧的深处。

"他的大还是我的大？"

胡晓慧腿都有些软了。

"喜欢姐姐吗？"

...

"舒服吗？"

胡晓慧拽出了段艺璇头压着的连衣帽把她的脸给挡上了。

"这样看顺眼多了。"

换上了小可的脑袋，怎么看都可爱。

"诶你。"

在段艺璇的预想中事后的胡晓慧会像滩水一样娇滴滴地瘫在自己怀里，然后她再细声细气哄着她，没想到一拔出来她就翻脸了。

疲软的腺体还没被收回衣内，r18版的小可cos。还是不要往下看的好。在玩手机的胡晓慧悄悄打开了摄像头。

把灯关了，没穿衣服的胡晓慧把试图钻进来的段艺璇踢了出去。段艺璇也识趣地滚到了被子上，扣好扣子，防止宝贝着凉。空调机子在不停制冷，房间里只剩下了它运作的声音。

几天之后，在家里看着偶像剧的胡晓慧得知了一个消息，段艺璇被发现死在了她接客的那张床上也就是她们那晚睡过的那张床。胡晓慧再去的时候那间房间已经被清洗过了好几遍。凶手是段艺璇的情人，听说是因为想带段艺璇跑路，段艺璇没同意，情妇疑心重以为段艺璇是看上了别人才不肯跟她走的，找段艺璇对质就酿成了惨案。

段艺璇死了。胡晓慧现在也没有什么感觉。该吃吃该喝喝。闲着没事她就到处瞎逛逛，路过了一间刚开业的商场，看到门口派发传单的小熊布偶人头上丑丑的小花还莫名被戳了萌点，可当她看到中间混入的一只可鲁贝洛斯时，胡晓慧就控制不住哭了出来，你瞎凑什么热闹啊。

胡晓慧的前任也不是什么正经人，还老把胡晓慧带去那种种地方，说是气氛好，其实只是懒得再找约会的地方了。喝喝小酒，看看人跳舞，不叫那种服务也没什么不合适的。

胡晓慧目不转睛地看着台上的Alpha舞女，她总是擅于把自己的身体优势展露出来，结实的腹肌看得胡晓慧小鹿乱撞，眼睛想看又不太敢看地偷瞄着Alpha勃起的某处，裤裆支起了小帐篷。台上的人轻挑嘴角她也注意到了这个在角落里的新客人。段艺璇先前无数的客人也许都是这样被引诱过来的。同样的，段艺璇用在她身上的姿势、话术也用在其他人身上过。胡晓慧想到了这就高兴不起来了。无论段艺璇说了什么那也只不过是在哄客人。

明明得到了段艺璇的身子，胡晓慧反而没那么开心了。在那之前胡晓慧是最期待那一天到来的。

回到家里，把卧室门锁上，还是能听到门外的父母激烈的争吵声。

胡晓慧躺在床上，尽管她很讨厌段艺璇，她也还是会难过的。凡是段艺璇的遗留的物品都寄回家去了，那间房间被打扫得很干净。手机相册里只有一张冷却状态的段艺璇。

随便翻翻相册里面还有几张和前任的合照，居然还没删掉，胡晓慧有必要要好好清理一下她的相册了。有个挺大的视频，怪占内存的，胡晓慧点进去一看。一个包厢内，貌似喝醉了的自己在拿手机拍段艺璇撸管。那天胡晓慧被她的不靠谱男友给鸽了，隔壁桌的几位大哥看她一个人就过来陪她喝喝酒，还请她到先前定下的包间里玩，一看就没安什么好心思，本身就有些自暴自弃的胡晓慧明白却没有拒绝。反正她那男友也放心把她扔在这，不如就多玩玩。

那几位大哥出手阔绰不够再挑，已经喝得醉醺醺的胡晓慧也不客气，当即把那个骚气的Alpha主舞给叫过来了。

视频的画面从边上切换到近景直接怼上去，再到胡晓慧坐上去拍着段艺璇放大的那张脸，手机掉在地上，画面黑了只剩下声音了。视频带到周边的时候可以看到在场还有其他人在录小视频。而后面没有传来自己欲仙欲死的叫床声。

嘈杂的包间里有几个男声一直教唆着段艺璇快操。段艺璇好像不愿意了，那几个男声就开始骂骂咧咧，本来还能听到在说着骚话的自己的声音，这个时候就一点都听不到了她可能睡死了。果然段艺璇借口胡晓慧睡着了想躲过去，Alpha种种的反常招来了男人的不满。视频的最后就是一些很乱的声音了，酒瓶子砸碎了很多个，看不到画面胡晓慧能想象到的就是段艺璇被人按在地上拳打脚踢。这么大动静自己还一点事没有，甚至都不记得了。

"欢迎下次光临。"

每次服务结束客人走的时候段艺璇都会来上这么一句。

"你要是想看我下次穿这身撸给你看。"

胡晓慧那时候还不明白，以为段艺璇只是在调戏她。

店里的周转不行了还要出卖员工去抵债，段艺璇再待在那也是自讨没趣，没跟着攒了一笔钱的情妇跑路就和她那晚上一样反常。也难怪会被怀疑变了心。做爱永远比谈恋爱来得容易。


End file.
